zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 37
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates. *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. *Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Morth vs. Poison Mite I've decided to bring this fight back. I do think it would be interesting to see which one people think is (are?) more annoying. Besides, enemies like this are underrated. People consider them annoyances instead of evil parisitic bugs. In fact, the mites look a-lot like gohmas true form from the OoT manga. You never know...(--Dekutulla 21:00, 6 April 2009 (UTC)) : : This fight is good. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Rusl vs. Grandma The people who raised Link as a child and continue to show their support whether its money and soup or killing bulbins and helping him get to the sacred grove. 15:21, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I dont think rusl actuly raised link. that aside i dont think its that much of an exciting fight Oni Dark Link 15:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, I agree with Oni Dark Link. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : :Yeah a Grandma is going to beat a master swordsman... not. not in popularity and certainly not in a real fight. --EveryDayJoe45 18:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : All of the reasons I can think of have already been said. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 21:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Purlo vs. Tingle Battle of the money grubbing, crazy characters who are theorized to be one in the same. --EveryDayJoe45 03:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm. Tingle is hated by all, while he has the "popularity" (in that more people know about him than Purlo) factor. I don't really see how this gone could go. Cool stuff. --AuronKaizer( ) 04:00, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Eh, what? Since when are they theorized to be the same character? I'm pretty sure I heard that Purlo was intended to be what Tingle would look like if he were made in the realistic graphics of Twilight Princess, and this pretty heavily implies that they're entirely different characters (and that's beside the fact that they have significantly different personalities). Anyway, I don't find this fight particularly interesting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:21, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Heh, stick around long enough and the boundaries between theories and truth are bound to be stretched very thin. If someone says that it is possible that blahblah is bluhbluh, it's been theorized. Somebody said that in this case, thus it's been theorized; so you can't say that they aren't. --AuronKaizer( ) 06:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah well, technically it's theorized. But I've never heard anything like that, and it's generally accepted that one should talk about how something is theorized only if it's a popular theory....it just sounds like a totally groundless theory that not only sounds ridiculous, but actually has evidence against it, and it doesn't seem like a whole lot of people would believe it. Maybe not, maybe I just haven't been paying attention to what people have been theorizing lately. It just doesn't seem like a popular theory to me, though. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:22, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : :Groundless? As groundless as the clock they both wear. It actually makes perfect sense. Twilight Princess is the most realistic game in the series, so Tingle is no longer a unproportioned creep. And the name could very well have been changed along with the make-over do ease the pain of North American players who hated Tingle. --EveryDayJoe45 18:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Look, I'm not going to get into an argument here, but I'd just like to say that Purlo has been said to have been based off of Tingle's appearance. So it doesn't make sense for them to be the same character. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Grim Creeper vs. Stalfos Reaper Battle of the miniboss Stalfos who personify the Angel of Death, and have gained powers beyond the scope of normal undead. Dark Ridley 04:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. Don't judge based on game only... and its been a while since an undead fight seeing as the Them and Big Poe technically don't count... : : It's a good one. And finally some press for the GB© games. --AuronKaizer( ) 04:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I like this one. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:21, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : yeah its a good one. Oni Dark Link 15:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I Believe I didn't like this in the past, but I'm feeling it this week. --EveryDayJoe45 19:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know why but something is just telling me this isn't a good idea. I don't like it but I can't put a good reason into words. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 21:58, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Igos' Servants vs. [[Stalfos#The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time|Stalfos (Ocarina of Time)]] They are skeletal warriors, both of which (usually) attack in pairs. They have very similar attack patterns and neither die simply by means of attacking them (i.e. Igos' Servants need to have light reflected on them with the Mirror Sheild and Stalfos(es?) need to both be defeated; until that happens, they simply lie on a heap on the floor). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:21, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I think enough time has passed since the last undead fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:21, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : S'all good. --AuronKaizer( ) 06:26, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Last I looked, there isn't any rule, as such, about there having to be breaks between fights of the same type. Just because somebody does not have the imagination to come up with a good reason to oppose, doesn't mean that good fights should be passed up just 'cause the subjects are of the same "type" as a recent fight. --AuronKaizer( ) 06:26, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : i just see igos servants as more powerful stalfos. Oni Dark Link 15:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : It is good, the battle between the skeletal warriors! Hevehoc 17:48 6 April 2009 (CET) : : Oh, there's certainly no rule about needing breaks between fights of the same type. It's just that a lot of people were getting sick of undead fights and were opposing simply because of that, and I didn't want that to get in the way of this fight. : :I think this is the first suggestion you have ever made that I genuinley do not like. --EveryDayJoe45 18:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Um yeah, thanks for that comment, EveryDayJoe45.....you're real tactful. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I don't understand what you are trying to say. You usually make very good connections, but this one seems to be stretching it. I presume Igos' Servants are stalfos, so of course they act the smae. And I always imagined them to be a stronger version of the OoT stalfos, sinc ethey dont appear in MM. --EveryDayJoe45 19:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Your entire argument is based on the assumption that Igos' Servants are Stalfos, something that is never confirmed. Besides, the connection between Igos' Servants and Stalfos is based on the similarities, not vice versa. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:05, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : The Stalfos would inevitably win this fight. Any fight that can have its outcome easily predicted should not be in the Temple of Courage. While neither OoT or MM is more popular than the other (I think) the Stalfos probably had a more powerful impact on gamers than Igos' Servants. Think about it: Stalfos are fought approximately 8 times and 7 of those 8 times are mini-boss fights (Forest Temple first time, Forest Temple second time, Shadow Temple, Gerudo Training Grounds, Ganondorf's Castle and the escape from Ganondorf's Castle). Also finishing off Igos' Servants is easier since think about it: flash light upon them once they're down. With the Stalfos: somehow kill the other one within the next 60 seconds despite his large, all-but-impossible-to-breach shield or else the dead guy comes back to life. I rest my case. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 22:03, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Did you see how many people voted for Igos du Ikana during Igos du Ikana vs. Master Stalfos? People love Ikana and anything in it. I think Igos' Servants will do well, or at least not lose really badly. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Back to my comment. Why do you get so offensive? I think you supported one of my suggestions a grand total of 0 times. Now of course mine dont seem to go over as well as your too much, but have you ever seen me call you out or your vote? no. I think once I made a comment about everyone who voted, but i never personally sinled you out for voting against me. So why are you feeling the need to get offensive or prove a point because I opposed your idea (for I believe the first time ever)? --EveryDayJoe45 22:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Fierce Deity vs. Ganondorf Both are dark, tall, sword wielding magicly infused guys on steroids who seem to be liked by everyone. : : the majora v ganonndorf suggestion a couple of weeks ago seemed to have alot of bad responce but this is different. Think about it. This could work. Oni Dark Link 09:15, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Out of all the suggestions posted so far, I think this one would actually work. Oddball464 10:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Hm, it doesn't seem as one-sided as most fights involving these two, but it doesn't seem that interesting....nor do I think that the similarities are particularly strong. That's just me though, I tend to not like fights involving main protagonists and/or antagonists in general. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I have always wondered who would win this fight, but It really doesn't seem like a good matchup for the temple of courage. So instead of opposing or supporting, I'll stay neutral. --EveryDayJoe45 19:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : i am eager to see ganondorf in a fight and fierce deity is the only person i can think of that can match him. Oni Dark Link 21:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : The reason why my majora vs. ganondorf fight a couple weeks ago lost was not because of who would win in a fight (think about it: majora's powers rival ganondorf's whilst in his mask but if he ever got out and the two duked it out...) but because ganondorf has appeared more frequently. How many times has the Fierce Deity appeared? Once. How many times has Ganondorf appeared? 6 or 3 times (I can't figure out if he and Ganon are one and the same in the original LoZ, ALttP, OoS/OoA and FSA). Inevitably Ganondorf would win. Also as far as the two in a fight would go odds are the Fierce Deity would win for the same reasons Majora would. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 22:07, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Link the Goron vs. Link-Goro Battle of the gorons named Link. Metroidhunter32 21:26, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : no. just no Oni Dark Link 21:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Battle of the Gorons who have names similar to Link: one is a crybaby, the other can't speak properly. I'll pass. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 22:09, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Unoriginal and not all that interesting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Majora vs. Zant Considering the fact that most people didn't like my "Majora vs. Ganondorf" suggestion a couple weeks back (even though I found it pretty good) I decided to dumb it down a bit. Battle of the coolest Zelda villain and the third-to-coolest (Ganondorf being # 2). --Big Poe=Nice Guy 21:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : While this fight looks like it could do well, there's something keeping me from supporting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Comments Hey Portal-Kombat what ever happened to your idea of incorporating Sakon into a fight some time? Oh too late I just posted Fight # 8. *sadistic laugh* --Big Poe=Nice Guy 22:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Gone for one class, and all the spots are taken! I guess Link's Butler will have to wait a week...*tear shed* Mrs.MikauShadLink 22:35, 6 April 2009 (UTC)